A liquid crystal display device is provided with a liquid crystal display panel, and an illumination device including a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED). The illumination device illuminates the liquid crystal display panel from the rear face side.
In a case of an edge light-type illumination device, a plurality of LEDs are aligned facing an end face of a light guide plate which is disposed so as to face the liquid crystal display panel (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-13722).
In a case of a direct-type illumination device, a plurality of LEDs are aligned facing the rear face of the liquid crystal display panel (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-164943, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-229232, and Japanese Patent No. 4599470).
In a case of performing local dimming, it is advantageous to adopt the direct type rather than the edge light type. Hereinafter, the direct-type illumination device will be described.
The LED is mounted on an LED substrate, and is accommodated in a dish-shaped chassis. The LED substrate is fixed to a base wall of the chassis. A power supply circuit for feeding power to the LED is disposed on the outer side of the chassis.